


Gravity

by Saylee



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie falls out of a tree and falls again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

I awoke on the hard ground beneath the tree, with Jeeves hovering over me, looking grave and pressing something firmly to the Wooster noggin.

“I say, Jeeves, what happened?” I croaked.

“The branch broke beneath your weight, sir. You appear to have sustained a significant blow to the cranium.”

“Ah, that explains why the old bean aches so abominably.”

“There is a sizeable gash.” There was the tiniest of creases between his brows, telegraphing considerable worry. I sought to reassure the good fellow.

“No matter, Jeeves. One of your miraculous pick-me-ups, and I will be as right as rain.”

There was a dubious tilt to his eyebrow, which I attempted to answer with a resolute tilt of my own. With a sigh, he lifted the makeshift bandage, checking that the bleeding had slowed, and helped me into a sitting position.

“With my assistance, sir, do you think you could walk as far as the house.

I nodded, then clutched my head. “Ooh, that’s the last time I’m doing Aunt Dahlia’s bidding.”

He helped me to my feet, and with his arm around me, holding me up as we made our slow progress towards the house, I knew I had fallen.


End file.
